


Writing on My Heart

by malecpriorities



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Malec, Soulmates, Soulmates Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, malec soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecpriorities/pseuds/malecpriorities
Summary: Magnus doesn’t think he has a soulmate, until he finds writing on him. Alec doesn’t think he deserves a soulmate, until he meets him.Soulmate AU where everything you write on you shows up on your soulmate after you first meet. Your soulmate’s initials show up on your body when your soulmate realizes they’re attracted to you. When you both accept that you’re soulmates, a connection is formed between you and your soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone has a soulmate. As soon as you meet your soulmate, anything you write on yourself is shown in the same exact spot except on the other person.  
  
Magnus Bane first discovered he had a soulmate in 1997. He looked down, saw marker all over himself and of course chalked it down to his closest friend and fellow warlock, Ragnor Fell, playing a joke on him. He realized that this wasn’t his friend’s doing when Ragnor was no where to be found and the marks began slowly disappearing. Magnus didn’t see anymore marks from his soulmate for nearly another 10 years. Enough time for Magnus to simply believe the marker was a mistake in the extremely odd system. Enough time for him to accept the fact that he did not have a soulmate due to his immortality.

~*~*~

2006 was quite the party year for Magnus, but then again, every year was a party year for Magnus. He was the owner of a popular club in Brooklyn, the Pandemonium, which made it easy to access the best parties of the year and the best drinks of the century.

He was at the bar, drinking and taking a break from dancing, when he reached for his drink. He noticed something written in crunched handwriting, presumably from one of the vamp girls he had been casually flirting with earlier. He disregarded it loftily, without a worry in the world.

When he arrived home, just before three in the morning, he attempted to wash off what was written on his hand. He preferred not to be held down by the weight of love, as Camille would advise him to feel.

The writing would not wash off, however. No matter how hard he scrubbed nor how much magic he used. He paused to read what his hand said:

 _Entreat me not to leave thee,_  
Or return from following after thee—For whither thou goest, I will go,  
And where thou lodgest, I will lodge.  
Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.  
Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried.  
The Angel do so to me, and more also, if ought but death part thee and me.

Magnus’ jaw dropped for two reasons. One: he had a soulmate. Two: his soulmate was a Shadowhunter.

Never in his entire life had he thought about falling in love with a Shadowhunter. One of the people who ridiculed and discriminated against his race. He hadn’t met a Shadowhunter yet that he hadn’t absolutely despised.

The Shadowhunters he had met when he got the first marks on him from his soulmate weren’t at all what he thought he could ever love. There was Jocelyn and Clary. Clary would be one to get marker on herself, but she would not be one to be writing the Parabatai Oath on her hand. He had met with Jia Penhaven or Penthorn, something like that, but he knew he wasn’t Jia’s type, no matter how charming and handsome he happened to be. And then there were the two Lightworms. Maryse and Robert. Some of the most despicable people he had met past his father, Valentine himself, and perhaps Joseph Stalin. They had been in the Circle and had only left to ‘protect’ their rugrat child. There was no Shadowhunter he met in 1997 that could fit the description of Magnus Bane’s soulmate. All of them were either too much of a Shadowhunter or too much of a mundane to be a warlock’s soulmate who was writing the Parabatai Oath on their hand.

Magnus, of course being the curious person he was, went to retrieve a pen to answer the Oath with. He wrote a message directly underneath the Oath on his wrist.

_Could you wash this off perhaps? I would love to, but it’s impossible since you wrote it. I doubt anyone in the Downworld would appreciate me having the Shadowhunter’s Parabatai Oath on me._

A few moments passed, then Magnus saw the Oath fade away, but a new message appeared in its place.

_Sorry. Is this the whole soulmate thing my cousin told me about?_

Magnus was beyond surprised. After all these years of wandering from person to person, he had finally found his person.

_Yes, I would suppose this is the soulmate thing._

_I thought I didn’t have one._

_Neither did I. Seems like we were both surprised._

_Are you a Downworlder?_

_I am. You are a Shadowhunter, I presume?_

_Yeah. Are yo_

The writing suddenly stopped. Knowing the ways of Shadowhunters, Magnus snapped his fingers to remove what he had written, just in case someone had walked into the room his soulmate was in. He just hoped that whoever this was had enough to sense to hide their arm.

Magnus once again had no hints that he had a soulmate for another 9 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates have met and Izzy is the Malec ship captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whenever I use the “•••” that means that it’s switching between alec or magnus’ pov unless I state that one going to another character :) that’s it! 
> 
> glad you all are enjoying. if the response continues to be so positive this story will definitely be continued for a while <3

Magnus’ number one rule when it came to life was to take advantage of any luxuries that come your way. His second rule was to always optimize your chances of finding these luxuries, hence the fact that he owned and commonly was found in a club. 

Magnus stopped functioning for a moment when he saw the luxury of a lifetime, which he would know since he had lived through many lifetimes. 

Most would describe this luxury as tall and dark, which Magnus would completely agree with, in addition to handsome. His hair was raven, and eyes were a color that changed in different lightings. His arms and neck were littered with runes. 

Tall, Dark and Handsome pushed through the crowd to receive the arrow he had just shot past Magnus’ head at a demon. Magnus didn’t pay much attention to anyone around him as Tall, Dark and Handsome casually flipped his blade in his hand with no effort. 

“Who are you?” Magnus said, mostly to himself, while his eyes trailed after the Tall, Dark and Handsome. 

Tall, Dark and Handsome didn’t leave his mind for the rest of the week. 

•••

Alec stripped out of his ichor and blood covered gear. Getting cleaned up was his second favorite part of the day, behind the actual hunt of course. 

After taking a long shower, Alec pulled on his boxer-briefs and a pair of sweats. He would much rather just sleep in his underwear, but if there was an urgent matter in the middle of the night, he would rather be dead than have everyone see him running around in his boxers. 

Alec walked into his bathroom to brush his teeth. He grabbed his toothpaste and toothbrush, which were in the same spot as always and ran the toothbrush under the water. Alec put toothpaste on the bristles, ran it under water one more time, and glanced up in the mirror. 

There, right underneath his collarbone, were two letters in fancy handwriting that he could vaguely recognize. 

_MB_

He had no idea what this meant or what it was. Perhaps Izzy would know. 

~*~*~

”Izzy?” Alec tentatively called out into the dark bedroom. When there was no reply, he raised his voice slightly. “Izzy?”

”This had better be good, Alec Lightwood.” Izzy said as she flipped her lamp on. 

“Well I was brushing my teeth, and I saw something in the mirror-“

”That’s called a reflection, Alec.” Izzy interrupted. 

“I know! If you would quit treating me like an idiot and let me talk you would know that there’s something on me that wasn’t there before. Two letters that definitely aren’t anything I’ve put on my body! 

“Oh.” Izzy said, dumbfoundedly. 

“Oh? That’s it? Izzy what does this mean?” 

“Have you gotten writing on you before?”

”I think so, but I was fairly young at the time. I don’t really remember. I don’t want to talk about that.” Alec said in the firmest voice he could muster with his sister. 

“No! Alec, that’s amazing! Those letters on you mean that somewhere, your soulmate realized that they’re attracted to you! Who is it?” 

“I have no idea. What do the letters represent?” 

“It’s their initials. Come here let me see!” Alec knew that Izzy was overreacting a little bit, but he let himself take the spotlight just this once. 

Alec sat on the bed and pointed at the spot on his chest. Izzy traced them for a minute before her eyebrows shot up. “Huh. Wouldn’t expect that.” 

“What?” Alec’s overthinking skills suddenly went into overdrive. “Wouldn’t expect what? 

“Nothing, nothing. I’m just thinking out loud.” She glanced up, and saw her big brother’s panicky expression. She reassured him once more. “I promise, everything’s fine. I would never lie to you.”

Alec still felt uneasy, but he trusted his sister’s word. He nodded, stood up and kissed his sister on the top of the head. “Good night, Isabelle” 

“Good night, big brother.” Izzy replied. 

A few minutes after Alec had left, Izzy was still sitting up with her light on. 

“Hm.” She said to herself, “Magnus Bane. That is one pairing I would never expect.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec plans on marrying his soulmate as soon as he can, but he’s not admitting something to everyone else. Even though he knows that what he’s saying isn’t the truth.

Magnus had simply been having a drink with Catarina when her eyes went wide.

“What is it now, Cat?” At this point, Magnus was used to her realizing things about his life that he hadn’t even known yet.

“Do you have a soulmate?” This was the one thing that Magnus was not expecting to come out of Catarina’s mouth. He hadn’t told anyone about the possibility of him having a soulmate.

He narrowed his eyes and answered with another question. “Why do you ask?”

Catarina didn’t say anything, she just pointed at Magnus’ collarbone. “That’s a part of my anatomy, Cat. It’s a clavicle, more commonly known as a collarbone because it’s about where the collar of your shirt sits. Seriously, you should know this. You’re the nurse here.”

“Magnus Bane, knock it off. It’s your soulmate’s initials,” She said nonchalantly, as if she hadn’t just told him that he wasn’t crazy for thinking he might have a soulmate. He stood up from the couch and walked to the bathroom mirror. Shortly after Catarina followed.

Just as she had said, there were two letters under his collarbone.

_AL_

“Do you know who it is?” Cat asked.

“Whoever it is, they’re a Shadowhunter.” He said absentmindedly as he touched the skin marked by his soulmate’s initials.

“Your soulmate is a Shadowhunter? Magnus Bane’s soulmate is a Shadowhunter? That’s the most shocking and unexpected thing to happen in the last millennium.” Catarina teased Magnus.

“Yeah, yeah, very funny. I’ve got an idea of who it might be but I’m not about to jinx it. Not after all these centuries of waiting.” He did his best to keep his tone lighthearted and joking, but they both knew he was serious. He wasn’t going to chance losing a soulmate.

~*~*~

“I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. I’m Magnus.”

“Alec.” The grin that accompanied what he said made Magnus’ mind melt. Suddenly it felt like nothing was happening around them. It was all focused in on them. Magnus couldn’t help but smile and let his walls around his heart tumble down just a little bit.

“Short for Alexander?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, Alexander Lightwood.” Alec’s cheeks were pink and he was stumbling over his words slightly, but that didn’t put Magnus off. It made Alec even more endearing.

“Well, Alexander, I’m Magnus Bane. It’s wonderful to meet you.” Alec touched his collarbone, which didn’t go unnoticed by Magnus. They were stuck in time for what felt like hours, but it was probably only seconds.

“Um, I should probably, uh we should probably um-“ Alec stuttered as he gestured to the door behind him.

Magnus shook his head to finally come out of his trance. “Right. We should join the party.”

“Yeah.” Alec rushed from the room.

•••

“Izzy!” Alec called out as he walked the Institute halls. He turned into the training room and found his sister working on a punching bag. “Hey, Iz. Do you have time to talk?”

“Grab a staff and let’s talk.” Izzy said as she unwrapped her hands. Alec took a staff and Izzy swung her whip to form a staff of her own. “What’s up, big brother?”

Izzy took a step forward and pushed her staff at Alec who easily deflected it. “Mom and dad want one of us to marry. So, I’m going to marry my soulmate.”

“Wow. That’s a quick development. Has he agreed to it?” Izzy asked while swinging her staff to block one of his blows.

Alec looked shocked and Izzy took the opportunity to swing at Alec’s feet. When he was down she pointed her staff at his heart. “What do you mean ‘he’?”

“Come on, Alec. It’s obvious who your soulmate is. He took one look at you in the club and Magnus melted.” Alec grabbed Izzy’s staff and pulled her down. He rolled on top of her, one hand still on her staff and he stoop up. “That night you came into my room to show me your mark. I put two and two together.”

Alec pointed his staff at Izzy’s heart. “I win, but you’re wrong. My soulmate isn’t Magnus. It’s Maria Branwell.”

Alec dropped Izzy’s staff, put his own away and walked away. Izzy was frozen on the ground in complete and utter shock. There was no way that Maria Branwell, Lydia’s older sister, was Alec’s soulmate.


End file.
